objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Knowledge Heaven (Original) (Cancelled) :(
RULE:''You are only allowed to edit this page if you are fixing grammar errors in the page,and any other reason other than that requires permission from Cherylfrancis3000.Also,this FanFic is incomplete.}} '''B'attle for Knowledge Heaven (BFKH) is a New Object Show made by Cherylfrancis3000. This unique Object Show's main aim is about Science,Technology and Math-related Contests,to see who will own a Planet called "Knowledge Heaven",or in short "Knowven". It is a Fictional Planet where everyone there study the strongest lessons of Science and Mathematics. It has a similar structure to Goiky,but is a bit larger , is more technological,more Islands,complex Weather and Season Systems,and has the Tallest mountain that is 2 times taller than Yoyle Mountain named "The Skycastle of Philosophyness" or "Philosophy Mountain" The winner of this show will earn 2 Billion Dollars and Knowledge Heaven.While Contestants that got 40th and above will get Money,depending on their Place. There will be Multiple Intros,depending on the Contest.The Normal Intro is for Episode 1 and Episodes with Math and Science Contests,The Math Intro is for Episodes with Math Contests only,The Science Intro is for Episodes,and the Armageddon Intro for Armageddon Days. Yellow Face and Blocky will also make commercials here,based on the contest.They might also make Fake trailers for fake movies,or a Parody. There will be also a Season 2 after the First Season,after someone stole the Planet,like Leafy from BFDI but its not Leafy this time.This Season 2 Title will be:Battle of Knowledge Heaven "Reviewed"(BFKHR) like Battle for Dream Island Again(BFDIA).The second Season will have 56(Later,66) contestants,instead of 45 contestants,and with 60 Episodes(Because some Episodes have Multiple Eliminations,lots of rejoins and some episodes have no Eliminations) But 8 can debut,so it will be later 55 contestants.In Season 2, 18 original Contestants from the first Season will join,and 17 new original contestants will join,making a total of 35 original contestants,and will have 21 contestants are from other series,including 13 Non-Original contestants from Season 1,and 8 new characters from other Object shows like Object Overload. There could be a Third Season,if the Creator Can,named "Battle for Knowledge Heaven Advanced"(BFKHAd),which could have 60 Contestants and 15 can debut,making it 75 total Contestants. Other Characters like the Announcer or Speaker Boxes(such as a Puffball Speaker Box or Leafy Speaker Box) will make cameos in certain episodes. Characters in the Game This series includes Science-Related contestants,and some II(2) Contestants,who joined either in Episode 1 or won the Joining contest.This series will have 45(Later 55) Contestants and 45 Episodes(not 45 challenges) and 65 Challenges.The Final 2 will compete in a 1 event finale by a Dangerous but Heroic Contest on stopping a Meteor.On Episode 1, 11 contestants from other shows can join. At the start of the Show,Characters will be voted from other Shows.Only the top 11 of the 30 characters can make it to the show in Episode 1.The Characters who did not make it will be sent to "New Paradise",which is a Digital World filled with Plants,Animals,and Heaven,via being pictured by a Giant Camera of a Robot.The Robot will blast a Laser,that will VERY VERY painfully kill Contestants into Bits,Bytes and 1s and 0s.They are turned into Signals,and are recreated in New Paradise as a Pixelated Object. Whenever a Contestant is eliminated,they will be pushed to the Elimination Portal,similar to the Rejection Portal,this will lead into a Huge Bedroom,and that is the TLC of BFKH,because that is where the Eliminated Contestants reside.The Huge Bedroom has a TV,A Bed,an Airbed,a Computer,my Inventions written in Paper,Toys in the Bed,and more.The Eliminated Contestants are pushed to the portal by a The Bedroom for the Eliminated contestants is called the Elimination Bedroom.It also has mini-buildings like a Mini-Mansion.This Bedroom is set in Orbit in Space.Later,a Door will unlock so the Eliminated contestants can go to the Dining Room,which has Food Toys,and more.These Rooms will make the "Sub-Orbiting Locker Mansion of Losers",which is a Huge Mansion orbiting around the Knowledge Heaven. A.1.Characters who are the Staff SPOILER:Both Hosts are all Girls,because there are alot of Boy Hosts. * Quantum-Animated Phone 6 (QUA Phone 6) is the Main host of the show. In comparison to the Announcer from BFDI,it is Colored Cyan and Gray and is a bit Bigger,and is a Phone,like the Host of Inanimate Insanity.But this one is Girl Host.I selected a Girl Host because there is alot of Male Hosts.Unlike MePhone4 and MePhone5C,she is a Quantum Phone and sounds like a Teenage Girl.She is also Spiritual,and ''' * '''Powerpointer Touchpad is the Co-host of the show,and is similar to TV from BFDIA.She is the one who displays the Scores,and stuff.She is a large Ipad,and sounds like Mepad,but a Bit more Girly. * Tesseract is the Third Host of the Show,and is also a Girl.She is also Similar to Toilet in II2. * QUA Phone 6G is an Evil Female who wants to kill QUA Phone 6,she acts like MePhone4S,but in a Low Rude Girl Voice. * QUA Phone 7 is another Evil Female Phone who sounds like a Robot and wants to kill QUA Phone 6G and 6. A.Special:What is the QUA Phones? QUA Phones are ''Devices created by a Company,supporting on Advanced Quantum Electronics. This Research Company is called "Quantum Builders". ''A.2.Contestants who are created by the Creator of this Show * Light Cube - ''(Labeled "The Bright Unshadowable")He is a Cube made of Hot White Lasers around his Body. He can't die from Water nor Lava,but dies when he is exposed to Cold liquids and Dense Light-blocking Liquids.He is socially active and generally Nice. He loves studying all about Light,and has a Fear of Black Objects,but has no fear if the Air is Dark,since he could light up to illuminate the area.He can also pass through Transparent Objects,since in Science,Transparent Objects allow most of the Light to pass.Whenever he touches/runs into a Mirror,He gets reflected depending on the angle he was hit on the Mirror.He can Run Fast,but due to being Overpowered,he can't reach the Speed of Light.And when he touches a Prism,he would become "Rainbow Cube" temporarily. * '''Film Camera(Labeled "The Calm Filmer")''- 'Her behaviour similar to and her body is a Film Camera. She is very reasonable and Honest.But they say that she is too nice to do anything.She acts and sounds like Kite from Object Overload.Her Scream however,does not sound like Leafy and Kite due to the Creator's annoyance on Leafy/Kite's scream.Her Scream is muted in the Video.She likes Filming Films/Movies,as she dreamed to be a Director of a Movie.So she can picture/take videos of People.' * '''Lime -''(Labeled "The Juicy Fruit") She is the Master of Biology,and she is a Large Lime(fruit).She also sounds like Bubble from BFDI.Sometimes early in the series,she can be called dumb for being unable to count to 50 and the Pi(3.1416),and near the End of BFKH,she sounds more of a Woman.Later in the show,she would be addicted to Plants.Because she likes studying Plant Biology.' * '''Frigate -''(Labeled "The Computerized Starship") A Female Frigate Ship with a similar behavior to Puffball from BFDIA and Tune from Object Mayhem.She has similarites from Puffball:She can float in the Air,She can expand to carry People,and she has a Vocoided voice.' ** '''HaloJuice(HJ) -''(Labeled "The JellyCup Merienda") Another Male Food contestant named after Halo-Halo,a Filipino Food.He is a Glass of Halo-Halo and he acts like OJ from II.Like OJ and Firey,he has Aquaphobia,with the reason similar to OJ,Fortunately,he has a Plastic Cap to prevent his Halo-Halo from mixing to the water.His Cup and Cap are both made of Plastic,and going into water would just make the Ingredients inside him to either mix with water or seep out of it.' * '''Uranium Orb -(Labeled "The Radioactive Wizard")A male Crystal Orb made of Uranium. He is one of the Most mature contestants in the show.He can also explode by being set on fire or being shot by Neutrons.The disadvantage of exploding him is that it will release Nuclear Waste,which will harm most characters.' * Silicone Sealant - Is a Female Silicone Sealant,and sounds like Balloon from Inanimate Insanity,because she is so Bossy and Mean.She also acts like Pear from BOTO and sounds like Scissors from BOTO. * Martian Globe - is again,a Large Globe of Mars with 2 Irregular Moons on both of his Hands.He is best Friends with Mining Drill.More Information below.He also has abilities to attract heavy Objects as Planets exert Gravity. * Hurricane -(Labeled "The Turbulent and Furious") A Female Hyperactive Donut-shaped Gust Hurricane.She sounds and acts like Pin from BFKH,but she is not a leader.When she is angry,she might turn Dark and spin faster.or spark lightnings.If she gets sad,she will spin slower and turn grayer. * Alcohol Jetpack(A.k.a. ) - (Labeled "The Polluting Jet and BSMFF #1") A Vertical Female Steam Jetpack. She however is sometimes mean to others,and Fiber Laser is her best Friend.She also forms an Alliance with Her,Fiber Laser and Lime.But she sounds like Salt from II and Slurpy from BOTO. * Fiber Laser -(Labeled "The Optic Connector and BSMFF #2(Best Scientific Metallurgy Friends Forever)")A Female Welding Tool/Fiber Laser,and Alcohol Jetpack is her best Friend.She also says Like repeatedly,like,like Jetski,who also says that.She sounds like Pepper from II and Pear from BOTO. * Pi Cake -(Labeled "The Digital Mathematician")Is again,Originally a Season 2 Character,but joins Season 1,and changed into a Boy.Like Frigate and Quantum Chip,he has a Vocoded Voice,but sounds like GLADOS from Portal.He is simply,excels in Mathematics and Geometry with an AI System.He is not Food,but a computer that looks like Food.Pi Cake is also armless.He is also used as a Battery for Devices,and his mind could be plugged in to another Computer,like Frigate. * Electrony - LightCube's greatest enemy all time.He is a Small Male Electron,and is the Coiny of BFKH.His body is also Spinning,so he is actually a Magnet.Whenever his Body touches a thing,it will generate a spark on it,setting it on fire or if the material is conductive,the spark will conduct through the material.In real Life,Electrons can move when they are exposed to an external Magnetic Field.So he can also be attracted or repelled by Magnets. * Engine Blocky - He is an Engine Block who acts like Blocky from BFDI,but he has a lower Voice and he is a bit Mean to Girls. * Positronel - The Nickel of BFKH.Positronel is a Small Positron(An Anti-matter Particle of the Electron) Positronel used to hate Electrony and says that he is the new Electrony.But now he is friends with Electrony and if He and Electrony are forced to be near each other,bad things happen(Because an Electron and a Positron explode in real life) and a portal to Tiny Glowing Nuclear Bombs will form.LightCube also hates Positronel,because he is the friend of his Main enemy,Electrony.Because Antiparticles have the opposite charge of their Matter counterpart and Opposite Charges attract one another,he could also explode when his Body is very near to Electrony,but his Hands or legs do not count.He is also sarcastic,and like Electrony,he also generates a Magnetic Field,so he can be repelled or attracted by Magnets.But If his body touches anything Matter,he will explode,but not counting the Legs and Arms,so he has longer arms and Legs than most contestants. * Automobile Wheel - An Automobile Wheel and Tire,sounding like Tennis Ball from BFDI(A) although with a Higher pitch,and is a Bit more intelligent than Tennis Ball,because BFKH includes challenges that require Scientific Knowledge,And he is Great on Studying Machines and Vehicles.He sounds like Hotdog from BOTO. * Reference Book- ("The Theoretical Royal")She is the Most intelligent Contestant in BFKH,like Golf Ball,but she is a Bit Bossy.She excels in Math and Science.She is 2/4 Golf Ball ,1/4 Pin and 1/4 Book,but she is not really Bossy like Golf Ball,and is generally Nice and Active.By far,she has over 200 Pages. * Mining Drill-("The Dangerous Mining Freak')He simply a Mining Drill.He excels in Geology and great on observing Geologic Disasters.He is best friends with Martian Globe,who also excels in Geology,but more in Alien Life too.He sounds like Chocolatey from BOTO. * Shockwave Cannon -("The Ariana Weapon") A Female High-pitched Sonic Gun.She has the abilities to break Fragile Materials by singing in an Ultra-High Pitch.But she is also Responsible for hurting people near her,when singing Ultra-High Pitched,Objects around her cover their Ears,and sometimes,their ears bleed.She sounds like ''' * '''Carbon Cylinder -("The Strength Competitor") is a Male Marshmallow-shaped Carbon Slab,made of Rubber-like Carbon Nanotube Fibers,which are colored Dark Gray.He has a Love Interest on Marshmallow,because she looks like him,but just White.He is also Competitive and a Light and Fast Character.He is not Food,unlike Marshmallow.He is also a bit Larger than Marshmallow. ** Damascus Steel -("The Epic Jerk") He is the Knife(from Inanimate Insanity) of BFKH.He is a Strong Sword made of Damascus Steel.But people called him a Jerk because he acts like Knife from II.A lot of people call him a Jerk sword,being Jerk like Knife.But he also has a Use:He can cut through Metal.(Fact:Damascus Steel was an Ancient Material with wavy patterns in it's surface of the Sword.It is believed that Carbon Nanotubes was created in the forging,giving it the ability to cut through Metal,but the Creator of this Material died without passing the full formula to other People,forgetting how to make this Material forever.) * Spore-ky-("The Biologically Insane Freak")He is the Rocky of BFKH:and he barfs any material he produces.He also acts like Taco from Inanimate Insanity,because he can Talk.Anyway,he is a Spore. * Fluorescent Bulb - She is a Fluorescent Bulb and is similar to Light Bulb. * Binoculars- 2 Female Space Telescopes,who can see the Stars,the Universe,or to go deep into Objects,like cells.Those Telescopes share a Brain,just like Cherries from Inanimate Insanity,and they sound like the Cherries from II2.They both are almost Identical,and they Like Each Other.Like Cherries from II2,Binoculars is 1 Person and 2 Bodies.They can also function as Flashlights.They sound like Shelly from BOTO. * Planetarium Kamote (Also referred as Flying Potato,Asteroid,Comet or Kamote) - ("The Metallic Punny Bunny")He is the Cheesy of BFKH.He is a Cheese-shaped Metallic Yellow Comet with an Orange Trail/Tail,but the Comet's core is not Metal:Its a Lump of Kamote,also known as Sweet Potatoes,a variation of Potatoes,and it's usually Orange in the Inside. * Kryptonthyst Portal -("The Rainbow Wormhole") She is a Color-changing,and acts like an Adult Woman.Her Wormhole in the Center is made of Krypton Minerals and Subatomic Particles,with a strong Carbon/Metal Ring around the Portal.She can use her Portal to make another Portal and send things there if the go through the Portal.She is actually the 2nd to the final Original Contestant to be Created/Last Original Female Contestant to be created on Season 1.She can also suck things into her Portal.And Store things on the Portal. * Witch Hat-("The Invincible,and the Supervillain") Witch Hat is a Female who is so Mean to other Contestants.She is worse than Flower,because she is so Strong at kicking people.She has hardcore killing and Physical bullying abilities.She could crush Plastics and Soft things,kick things far,or Quickly Run.Witch Hat also does a Creepy Evil Laugh like Lighter from Object Overload or from Scissors from BOTO.But her Laughs are muted in the Videos for some reason.The Creator does not like Evil Laughs so Creepy. * Coconut- Coconut is a Male Coconut who speaks in Filipino and has a Filipino Accent.Similar to Baguette from BOTO,they talk in different languages other than English,but Coconut can also speak English.He is also Liked for having Intelligence in Filipino Language,teaching people about the Filipino Language.But some people don't understand his Language.This Character is different from other Coconuts because he has Arms and Legs,a Dark Brown Color and a Hairy Skin. * Obsidian Shield- Obsidian Armor is a Female Piece of Obsidian,shaped to a Weirdly shaped Shield.She sounds like Shieldy from BOTO,but with a bit more Girly Voice.She is known to have a high Blast Resistance against Explosives.She has also a Mean-Spiritual Behavior,like Pin.She has a mixed behavior of Pear * Starlite- Starlite is a Male Piece of Starlite,which was a Plastic that can handle up to about 10,000 degrees celcius,by an Amateur Scientist(Named Maurice Ward) and was made in the 1970s to the 1980s.This Character is known to handle extremely high Temperatures,so he can swim in hot Liquids or Gases that don't create fire,as it's his Weakness.He could also resist blasts up to 75 times the power of the Hiroshima Bomb. * Mithridatium - Mithridatium is a Female Potion of Mithridatium,which was a Medicine Developed in Real Life by King Mithridates IV.This Antidote is capable of curing most Poisons,and was made by 73 Biological Ingredients,but it was lost after the King's Death,because they tried to Translate it,but it made the Antidote weaker until it's curing abilities are lost.Anyway,this Female Potion can treat Poisons for about 10 to 30 Minutes in Objects.(Temporary Immunity against Poisons Because Curing is too powerful).But she is also Shatterable,since the Potion Body is made of Glass.She has intelligence on the fields of Medicine and Medical ''' * '''Quantum Chip - Quantum Chip is a Male Quantum Computer Chip.A Quantum Computer is simply a Computer that uses Phenomena of Quantum Mechanics like Superposition as to make Data rather than a Classical Computer.Like Frigate,he also has a Robotic Voice,but he sounds between Human and Robotic Voice.He has great Intelligence in Engineering but can also cheat on tests. * Puto(Philippine Rice Cake) - Puto is a female Orange Philippine Rice Cake,or Puto in short.Like Suitcase from II2,she is a Pushover.She also sounds like Suitcase (II2) and Cupcake from Object Mayhem. * (My Original Characters for Season 1 are now Complete,and this took lots of Hard Work,because they should be based on Future or Great/Ancient Lost Technology.) '''''A.3.CONTESTANTS FROM OTHER BFDI CAMPS THAT WILL JOIN THE SHOW If there will be 34 Owner-made contestants,there will be 11 contestants from other Object Shows and you will find out when the first Episode comes out. * Well,Who will join is now a Mystery..and you will find out if Rejoining Episodes are Out. A.4.Planned Original Contestants who will Join the game in the Second Season(BFKHR) * Smartsheet - (Labeled "The Electronic Paper") is a Male Sheet like a Computer using Electronics and Carbon Nanotubes.His Body is also Elastic. * Neodymium Magnet - (Labeled "The Tough Blackmailer") acts like Trophy from II2.And likes to blackmail Jerks.He is a Dark Gray Spherical Neodymium Magnet.He is a heavy Character,because Neodymium Magnets are usually Heavy.Thus,he could Attract anyone made of Metal.But he can also damage Electronic Characters. * Atomic Timer''' -(Labeled "The Accurate Clocker") A Female Atomic Clock.' * '''Plasma Globe -' * Gumamela (The Scientificially Hottest Diva") is a Yellow and White Cananga Odorata Flower.(English of Ilang-Ilang).Like Tulip from TSFTM(The Strive for the Million),She has Insectophobia.She always loves stalking People,which is really Annoying to everyone. * Torus - ''' * '''Base-Acid (Or Bas-cid in Short)- is a Character who has 2 Opposite Behaviors:Base is the Good side while Acid is the Bad side,like Yin-Yang from Inanimate Insanity II.Base is a Girl and Acid is a Boy.Sometimes,they can be seperated to Base and Acid.While Yin-Yang is White and Black,Base-Acid is Dark Blue and Light Pink,respectively. * Smoke Gun -''' * '''Turntable - ("The Arch Raper") is a Male Turntable.He acts like Alejandro from Total Drama Island:He is attracted to Girls,but likes to steal women's souls.Or hurt them. *'Miyajimay -("The Religous Meanie") is a Female Red Miyajimay(A Landmark in Japan,Hiroshima) who always believes in God and sometimes forces People to follow his Religion and God or else he says "God will punish you." or she beats up that person or pranks that person to go to Hell. Alot of People Hate her for her bossiness.And whenever she is Eliminated or not rejoining the Game,she would call God to Zap the Host and kill the Host,or she Possesses someone to beat up the Host.' *'Martian Globe -("The Rusting Jumper") is the Globe of Mars.He also has small Irregular Moons on both of his Hands,which represents Deimos and Phobos.The reason why he is a Rusting Jumper is because He jumps high due to his Low Gravity,and he is made of Rusty Iron.He is one of the Largest Characters in BFKH.Large as Baseball from II2.He Joins Season 1.' *'Ion Thruster- is a Female Ion Thruster.She sounds like Balloon because of the Helium inside her.' *'Quantum Rifle - is an Armless Male Rifle that uses Quantum Bullets(Bullets are Energy Bullets of Quarks and Gluon Plasma).He is aligned Horizontally,so he is wide,but short.' *'Deuterium -("The Atomic Gold") is an Armless Female Deuterium Atom.She is known for being so Low IQ and bullying people.She also uses some Girls to get farther to the Game.She is also so Greedy,because Deuterium is actually White Gold.She is called the Atomic Gold,because of the Same Reason earlier.She behaves like Apple from II(2) and Pear from BOTO just in the Atomic Scale.' *'Alpha Particle and Beta Particle:These 2 Contestants are both High-Pitched,and are the smallest Contestants in BFKH,at about 3/4th the size of Shelly from BOTO.Alpha Particle is a Male Helium-4 Nucleus,and Beta Particle is a Female High-energy Electron,and she has a Crush on Electrony,because they look so similar,and they are both Electrons.She can also have Nightmares about Positron Beta Particle,who is an Evil Version of herself,and when they collide together,they explode in a Flash of Light.Alpha Particle is a Male Contestant who has a Sweet Heart,and he is also a Calm and fast Contestant.' A.5.Character Gallery(All characters) Show Mechanics and Teams ''B.1.Cake at Stake and Elimination on 3 Teams '' The Points system will be permanent throughout this series,Every Day,Episode, the Contestant that falls into Last Place will be Eliminated after a Contest and Voting will just subtract points from Contestants.This Mechanic is similar to Algicosathlon and Algodecathlon.At the end of the Last episode,Episode 45, The Awarding Ceremony will take place.Like the one in Algicosathlon Day 15. When it's Cake at Stake,the Likes system will be for all the Teams.Just like in BFDIA,the contestant with the most likes will get a prize.The higher the position,the less the Choices and the better the Prizes.The likes also Add points to the Contestants. For the Team who gets First,the Prize Wheel may have 5 to 6 Choices.For the Team who gets 2nd,the Wheel will have 7 to 8 choices,For the Team who gets 3rd,the wheel may have 9 to 10 Choices and for the Team that is in the 4th Place,the wheel will have 12 Choices.The Dislikes System will be for the Contestants who are up for Elimination,who are the Contestants chosen to be up for Elimination from all the Teams except the Team who gets 1st,who have immunity.Like in BFDIA and most Object Shows,the contestant with the most votes(In this case,dislikes) will be Eliminated,and be forced to walk into the Portal leading to the Huge Mansion orbiting around a Planet,but its not always results on it.Because dislikes only subtract points,the Person that falls to the Last Place after Cake at Stake is Eliminated. At Episode 1,after the first contest,45 Contestants are divided into 3 Teams named after Topics in Advanced Math or Science,each team with 14 Contestants.And the name depends.You will find out when Episode 2 will come out. If an Episode has 3 Teams and has voting next episode,The 1st Team(Winners) will have all of it's members Immunity,Half of the Members of the 2nd Team(Neutral) are up for Elimination,and All of the Members of the 3rd Team(Losers) will be Up for Elimination.To select who will be up for elimination in the 2nd Team will be selected using a Wheel,like selecting who will participate on the Contest on Episode 8 of BFDI.The ones who are selected will be immune,like the ones who are selected in Episode 8 will participate in the Race,and those who are not selected will be up for elimination,like the ones who are not selected in Episode 8 will not participate is the Race. The Ceremony of Elimination is still Called Cake at Stake,but with a different Intro and Likes add points while Dislikes subtract Points,and the Contestant(s) with the lowest scores will be eliminated,no matter what Team,except for the Team who won the challenge and are completely Immune from Cake at Stake for that episode. ''B.2.Elimination on 4 or more Teams Sometime in the Show,the current Teams disintegrate and reform their Team and make the 4th Team.A New name is used in the 4th Team,but the current teams have still their Names from Ep.2.And the Captain of that Team can change the name for 120% of the Average Points,so it's quite Expensive. So if on Elimination:The 1st Team(Winner) will be immune.The 2nd Team(Runner-up) will have 1/3 of it's Members to be up for elimination.The 3rd Team(Walk-down) will have 2/3 or 1/2 of it's members up for elimination.And finally,the 4th and Last team(Losers) will all have it's members up for Elimination. B.3.Eliminations can be special in some Episodes '''Unlike other Object shows,this will have it's Cake At Stake special in some Episodes.There will be 4 Types of Cake at Stakes here:' 1.Normal Cake at Stake- 50% chance of being selected.-The Person with the most likes will win a prize,while the person with the most dislikes will get a Penalty.The Person(s) at the last Place(s) will be eliminated. 2.Number-Added CAS - 12.5% chance.-The digits of the votes of contestants will be added to make the new Votes,like 56 likes will become 11 likes,and like before,the person with the most new Likes will get a prize,and with the most new dislikes will get a Penalty.The Person(s) at the last place(s) will be Eliminated. 3.Inverted Like/Dislike functions CAS - 6.25% chance.-Here,the System is inverted:The person with the most dislikes will get a prize,and the person with the most likes will get a Penalty.Eliminations are similar on the other Types. 4.Inverted Votes CAS - 6.25% chance.-The numbers of Votes(Likes and Dislikes) of all contestants are inverted,like 452 votes becomes 254 votes.Then the contestants are rearranged from lowest to highest as their votes got changed. B.4.How will be the contests selected and the contests? The contests of this show will be about Science,Technology and Mathematics most of the time.To select the contest,a Contest Wheel will be used(Like in BFDIA) most of the time.Sometimes,some contests are all about the Filipino Language,because the creator of this Object Show is a Filipino. B.5.Tokens you can get in the Show Tokens are given Every Episode.You can have a Free Token by completing certain Quests and a Contestant can buy any type of Token with a Cost.The higher the grade of that Token,the more the expensive it is.The Cost of that Token is the same points you get when you sell it.But you can only buy 1 Token each Episode and you can only buy a Token every 2 Episodes.And you can also only use 1 Token each Cake at Stake. * Basic Win token - halfs your votes.Can be Traded for 25% of the Average Points. * Advanced Win Token - 'Removes 3/4th of your votes,A bit rarer than the Normal Win Token. ''Traded for 38% of the Av. Points. * 'Ultimate Win Token - '''Removes all of your votes.Very Rare.''Traded for 50% of the Av. points. * 'Sub-standard Win Token - '''Removes 1/4th of your votes,a bit more common than the Normal Win Token.''Traded for 13% of the Av. Points. * '''Basic Fighter Token - 'Multiplies someone's votes(chosen person) by 1.25. ''Traded for 25% of Av. points. * 'Upgraded Fighter Token - '''Multiplies someone's votes by 1.5.''Traded for 38% of the Average Points. ** 'Advanced Fighter Token - '''Multiplies someone's votes by 1.75.''Traded for 50% of the Average Points. * 'Ultimate Fighter Token - '''Multiplies someone's votes by 2.''Traded for 75% of the Average Points. * '''Basic Helper Token - '''Divides someone's votes by 0.5 / Multiplies it by 0.75 * '''Upgraded Helper Token - '''Divides someone's votes by 2. / Multiplies it by 0.5. * '''Advanced Helper Token '- '''Divides someone's votes by 4 / Multiplies it by 0.25. * '''Ultimate Helper Token - '''Divides someone's votes by Infinity / Multiplies it by 0/Remove all votes.' Very Rare. * '''Stealer Token - '''Steals someone's Token. * '''Converter Token - '''Allows you to convert one of your Tokens into another Token. * '''Basic Borrow Token - '''Transfers 25% of your Votes to a selected contestant. * '''Upgraded Borrow Token - '''Transfers 38% of your Votes to a selected contestant. * '''Advanced Borrow Token - '''Transfers 50% of your votes to a selected contestant. * '''Ultimate Borrow Token - '''Transfers 75% of your Votes to a selected contestant. * '''Legendary Borrow Token - '''Transfers 100% of your votes to a selected contestant. ''B.6.Rejoins and Debuts will be Common,and Eliminations will be commonly Multiple.'' Because I want to make this Unique,There will be up to 8 Debuts of Characters,to make 50 Total Characters at the end.Eliminations will also be commonly multiple,meaning double Eliminations are common.As a Result,to keep the show at 45 Episodes with Eliminations almost everyday,there will be common Rejoins.Debuts will usually be every 5 to 6 Episodes.Rejoins will be usually be every 3 to 5 Episodes.Sometimes,Eliminated Contestants can participate in certain Contests,especially Armageddon Days. Episodes(Special Events and Armageddon Days) '''This BFDI Camp will have 45 Episodes,and some Episodes are divided into parts. * Armageddon Days are Episodes based on a Disaster Movie,or an Ultimate Disaster.There are 7 Armageddon Days,Every 5 Episodes except Episode 5 and Episode 35,which takes 10 days.These Ultimate Scenarios may result to an End of the World,or Armageddon,except for the 10th day,where it just results in Deaths of People. ** There are 7 Days: *** The First Armageddon Day(Episode 10) is about to Escape a Cruise Ship Sinking.This is based on Titanic(1997 film) and many more Ship Sinking Movies.But this Scenario will deal in a much Bigger Ship,which has lots of Traps and paths like the one in Poseidon(2006 film) *** The Second Armageddon Day(Episode 15) is about to reignite the Earth's Core.This is based on The Core(2003 film). *** The Third Armageddon Day(Episode 20) is to survive an Intense Volcanic Eruption and to use ships to stop the Volcano from erupting again or else the World will freeze in Clouds of Ash.This is based on Volcano(1997 film) and Dante's Peak(1997 film). *** The fourth Armageddon Day(Episode 25) is to stop a Massive Earthquake from cracking the surface and destroying our continents.This is based on Megafault(2009 film) *** The fifth Armageddon Day(Episode 30) is to reignite the Sun or create a Star within a Star.If the Mission fails,the Earth will be in a Solar Winter and all life in the Solar System will become extinct.This is heavily based on Sunshine(2007 film) *** The sixth Armageddon Day(Episode 35) is to fight an overthreatening Army of Aliens,using Certain Weapons.If the Aliens take over,we are gonna be extinct.This is based on Independence Day(1996 Film) *** The senventh and Final Armageddon Day(Episode 45) is to destroy a Huge Asteroid and a Strong,large Comet heading for Earth using Bombs.If the Asteroid and the Comet impacts on Earth,It will be the END OF THE WORLD 2012.This is based on Armageddon(1997 film) and Deep Impact(1997 Film).The Final 2 Contestants will battle in this Episode. ''Episode Table(WIP) '''Since I finished all the Original Characters for BFKH,I am gonna start building the Episodes.' This is the Section where you can go to Episode Pages. This will be how the story may follow. THE INFO IN THE TABLE IS TENTATIVE,SO IT MAY BE NOT IN THE FINAL VERSION. Elimination Table(WIP) Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan fiction